Nueve Meses
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Embarazo Alternativo. La Luna de Miel de Edward y Bella Cullen estaba resultando como lo habían planeado hasta que se dan cuenta que sus planes han cambiado. ¿Que habría sucedido si Edward hubiera aceptado al bebé desde un principio? ¿Y si el embarazo hubiera durado nueve meses? Averígualo aquí.
1. Prefacio

Bella y Edward llegaron a Brasil y poco después llegaron a la Isla Esme, ahí había una hermosa cabaña rustica, Bella sonrío al ver la perfecta cabaña donde disfrutaría de la compañía de su ahora marido. Bajaron del bote, caminaron rumbo a la cabaña, Edward cargó a Bella.

-¿Que haces?-rio Bella-

-Te cargo como suelen hacer las parejas en las Lunas de Miel-sonrío Edward-

Edward bajo a Bella, y esta observo el interior de la casa. Sonrío al ver lo cálida y hermosa que era.

-Es hermosa

-Tú eres aún mas hermosa, señora Cullen-dijo Edward y besó a su esposa-

Bella entró a la recámara y observó cada detalla de la habitación. Edward tomo la mano de Bella..

-¿Nerviosa?

-Estoy bien-sonrío Bella-

-Segura? Podemos esperar..

-Edward, estoy bien.. Estoy lista-sonrío Bella- Solo necesito.. unos momentos de humana

-Claro, entiendo-sonrío Edward y besó la frente de su esposa-

Edward salió de la casa rumbo al océano, Bella lo miró nerviosa, suspiro y rápido se fue al baño a darse unos buenos toques de belleza.. Se miro al espejo, respiro profundo cuando todo estaba listo, tomo una toalla, y se envolvió en ella. Salió rumbo a su esposo, Edward la vio, esta camino por la arena, dejo caer la toalla, y llego hasta su esposo. Ambos estaban bajo la luz de la luna.

-Estas hermosa..

Bella lo miro y sonrío. Edward acarició la mejilla de su esposa.

-Me encantas, Bella.. Para mi eres la mujer mas hermosa del universo.

Bella sonrió y besó a su esposo como nunca antes. Se dejaron llevar por la pasión, poco después estaban en la habitación.. El la dejo caer en la cama, ambos sonrieron, y se volvieron a besar.. El trataba de no lastimarla, sabía que si lo hacían aun siendo ella humana, podría matarla, pero le prometió intentarlo y no rompería una promesa. Se volvieron a besar hasta que el se puso encima de ella, y le besó el cuello, ella paso sus manos por la espalda desnuda de el, le acaricio la espalda, cuando el logró penetrarla, ella se quejó un poco.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?-dijo el preocupado

-Estoy bien, tranquilo-dijo ella tomando el rostro de su esposo-Continua.. por favor..

El continuó haciéndole el amor, sus movimientos eran lentos para luego hacerlo suavemente pero con todo el amor que podía darle a su esposa.. Lo único que querían en ese momento era demostrarse que se amaban intensamente. El puso sus manos en una base frente a la cama, haciendo añicos todo.

Al día siguiente, Bella despertó rodeada de plumas, almohadas destrozadas, la habitación estaba hecha un caos. Se levantó y se puso la bata de baño, camino rumbo al baño y se observó en el espejo, sonrío al recordar todo lo que vivió anoche, fue una gran experiencia para ella, nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

-¿Te lastimé mucho?

-¿Qué?

Edward estaba detrás de ella preocupado, observó que tenía moretones en su espalda y brazos..

-Lo siento, Bella.. No volverá a suceder-dijo Edward y salió del baño

-Espera-dijo Bella-¿Que? De que hablas?

-Yo, Bella.. No pienso hacer el amor contigo hasta que te convierta.. No quiero lastimarte de nuevo, que tal si la próxima te mato?

-No me pasará nada.. -dijo Bella-Es eso.. Oh no.. no..

Edward sonrió al ver que su esposa estaba pensando en otra cosa..

-¿Crees que no lo disfruté?

-Para los humanos, no hay experiencia mas grata que esta..

-Anoche fue la mejor de toda mi vida, Bella.. Créeme lo disfrute..

-Entonces..-dijo Bella-

-Entonces.. Hay muchas otras formas de hacer el amor, Bella.. Ven, necesitas desayunar algo..-dijo Edward y se fue rumbo a la cocina.

Todo sucedió tan rápido.. Edward y Bella hicieron el amor, no una ni dos, si no varias veces, en el que Edward no soportaba ver a Bella sufrir, ella quería tener relaciones pero el se negaba porque no quería volver a lastimarla.


	2. Lo imposible se volvió posible

Han pasado dos semanas exactamente de la boda de Bella y Edward, Bella y Edward se la pasan comiéndose a besos y disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Una mañana, Bella se despertó, encontró una nota en la mesa de la cocina donde su esposo le comentaba que había salido a cazar, dejo la nota sobre la mesa y se dispuso a preparar su desayuno.

Cuando estaba cocinando un pollo que encontró en el refrigerado, sintió de pronto un olor asqueroso y se dispuso a ir al baño a vomitar. Levanto la tapa del excusado y vomitó todo la cena. Edward observaba la escena preocupado de que su esposa estuviera enferma. Bella notó la presencia de su esposo y se sentó en el excusado.

-Eso es algo incómodo y desagradable-dijo la joven

Edward se acercó y se hincó frente a ella. Le tomo la mano y le sonrió:

-En la salud y en la enfermedad.

-No quise que me vieras así.. yo..

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.. -dijo Edward-Ven.. será mejor que te recuestes y descanses-dijo y ayudó a su esposa a levantarse-

Bella asintió y caminó junto a su esposo hacia la cama, se recostó y se quedó dormida, Edward la observó dormir, los días pasaban y el vampiro notaba que su esposa tenía un apetito muy cambiante, pero todo lo vomitaba, se empezaba a preocupar si su esposa se había contagiado de algo y quería llevarla al hospital.

–Estoy bien, Edward.. No exageres-dijo Bella-

–No, no lo estás.. Tienes un apetito demasiado extraño, y todo enseguida lo devuelves, estás más delgada y mucho más pálida.-dijo Edward- Déjame llevarte al médico..

Bella se fue al baño una vez más, se lavó la cara y los dientes. Se miró en el espejo, y notó un pequeño cambio en su cuerpo.

–Edward.. Tengo un pequeño retraso..-dijo Bella-

–¿Pequeño?-dijo Edward- ¿Crees que todo esto se debe a que son síntomas premenstruales?

–No-dijo Bella- No me ha bajado, y yo nunca he sido irregular.. -explicó Bella-

–¿Qué tratas de decirme?-dijo Edward-

–¿Crees que sea posible?-dijo Bella estando frente al espejo-

Pero Edward estaba tieso, su mirada demostraba miedo y pánico ante la situación..

–Edward.. Edward-gritaba Bella- ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo y se miró nuevamente al espejo, y se alzó un poco la blusa y ahí vio el pequeño bulto, se extraño porque ese bulto no estaba hace unos días- ¿Será posible?.. -dijo y miró a su esposo una vez más- Edward, reacciona.. Creo que estoy embarazada..

Edward reaccionó y miró a Bella..

–No puedes estar embarazada, es imposible-dijo Edward- Te llevaré de inmediato al hospital y ahí nos dirán la verdad.. No puedes estarlo, simplemente no.. ¿sabes lo que significa?

–¿Que seremos padres?-dijo Bella algo feliz y preocupada-

–No..-dijo Edward- Tenemos que irnos ahora.. Hay que evitar que esa cosa nazca..

–¿Qué? No, Edward.. No permitiré que me hagan un aborto..-dijo Bella-

–Bella.. Es lo mejor.. Por favor..-dijo Edward-

–He dicho que no-dijo Bella y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y Edward logró tomarla en brazos-

La llevó a un hospital y esperó los resultados, no podía esperar a llegar a Forks, quería saber realmente lo que estaba pasando. La doctora salió después de revisar a Bella, Edward se acercó rápidamente y miró a la doctora a los ojos.

–Señor Cullen, no es nada de que preocuparse.. Su esposa esta embarazada.

–¿Embarazada? ¿Esta completamente segura? Debe ser un error, digo.. Mi esposa no podía tener hijos y ya nos habíamos dado a la idea de que un bebé sería imposible y..-dijo Edward-

–Pues los milagros si existen, señor Cullen. Su esposa esta embarazada.. tiene alrededor de dos meses..

–¿Dos meses?-dijo Edward- De acuerdo.. y como esta ella? -dijo preocupado-

–Bien, ya le suministramos suero.. Porque estaba baja de peso y algo débil, debido a los vómitos constantes, ya le receté un medicamento.. -explicó la doctora-

–¿Puedo verla?-dijo Edward-

–Claro que sí, adelante-dijo la doctora-

Edward entró y vio a su esposa recostada en la camilla del hospital..

–No-dijo Bella al verlo-

–Bella, no permitiré que esa "cosa" te haga más daño.. -dijo Edward-

–¿Le has dicho "cosa" a nuestro bebé?"

–¿Llamas a esa cosa "bebé"? No es un bebé, Bella.. No sabemos que es realmente, en cuanto lleguemos a Forks, te sacaremos esa cosa.. -dijo Edward- No pondré en riesgo tu vida.

–Estaré bien, Edward.. ¿Porque quieres matar a nuestro hijo?-dijo Bella- ¿Enserio quieres quitarle la vida a un bebé indefenso que no pidió venir al mundo?

–No es un bebé, no lo es-dijo el vampiro una vez más- No voy a permitir que esa cosa te mate..

–No es su culpa, es un bebé.. No digas eso-dijo Bella-

Edward miró hacia la ventana y luego sacó su celular..

–Mañana nos vamos a Forks, y te haremos un aborto.. -dijo Edward y salió de la habitación-

Bella se quedó dormida, en el sueño se veía a ella misma con un vientre enorme de embarazo, pero se veía sola, sin el apoyo de su esposo y de nadie más, de pronto abrió los ojos al escuchar que su celular estaba sonando.

–¿Diga?-dijo Bella al contestar la llamada-

–¿Bella? Dios.. ¿Estás bien? ¡Sigues viva!

–Claro que lo estoy, Alice.. ¿Porque no tendría que estarlo?-dijo Bella-

–Es que yo.. ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Cuándo regresan?-dijo Alice-

–Mañana sale nuestro vuelo de regreso-dijo Bella- ¿Alice que ocurre?

–No sé como decirte esto, pero.. tu vida esta en peligro.. Tienes que deshacerte de "eso"-dijo Alice-

–No Alice, no lo haré-dijo Bella molesta- No le haré eso a mi hijo, no le quitaré la vida a un bebé indefenso.

–Pero Bella.. Ya cuando vengas hablaremos con más calma..-dijo Alice-

–Todo esto es por una visión que tuviste, cierto?-dijo Bella-

–Cuando vuelvas, te lo explicaré todo-dijo Alice y colgó-

Bella dejó el teléfono en la mesita y suspiró, sin duda estaba sola en esta situación, se levantó con cuidado y se mareó..

–No temas, bebé-Bella le habló a su vientre algo abultado- Mamá te protegerá..


	3. ¿Pequeño monstruo o pequeño milagro?

Al día siguiente regresaron a Forks, todos estaban preocupados por la salud de Bella, si era seguro o conveniente continuar con el embarazo, ya que no sabían con exactitud si la criatura en el interior de Bella era un bebé humano o era un bebé vampiro.

–Edward, sé lo que estas pensando pero..

–Debemos sacárselo.. debemos evitar que esa cosa siga lastimando a Bella.

–No podemos hacer eso mientras Bella no este de acuerdo

–Pero la vida de Bella es la que esta en riesgo por culpa de esa cosa, no permitiré que esa cosa mate a Bella..

–Edward, Bella esta decidida a continuar con su embarazo.. aún con las consecuencias.. No sabemos si realmente el bebé sea humano o vampiro. ¿Qué fue con exactitud lo que te dijo la doctora?

–Me dijo que Bella tiene alrededor de dos meses de embarazo, pero es totalmente ilógico porque no tuvimos relaciones hasta que..-dijo Edward- Al menos que Bella este embarazada de alguien más..

–Estás diciendo locuras, hijo.. Bella sería incapaz de hacerte eso y más cuando se iban a casar.. Nunca había escuchado de algo así, creí que era imposible.. Pero al parecer todo en este mundo es posible. Tendré que investigar más a fondo, si realmente ese embarazo llegará a término o si Bella saldrá viva de esto, que lo más probable es que no.. Si el bebé tiene el tamaño de un embrión de dos meses es posible que cada día se haga más fuerte y mate a Bella poco a poco.

–No, no. Tenemos que evitar que nazca.. Tenemos que convencerla que es lo mejor-dijo Edward-

–No creo que logremos convencerla.. Esta decidida a tener al bebé.. Tu deber como esposo y padre del bebé es apoyarla.

–No podré hacerlo, no creo poder apoyarla en esta locura tan grande-dijo Edward-

–Ahora más que nunca necesita de tu apoyo, Edward.

–¿Y si muere?-dijo Edward- ¿Qué haré si esa cosa llega a matar a Bella?

–Tendrás un hijo, un hijo siempre es el motor de los padres.

–Esa cosa no es mi hijo, nunca lo aceptaré-dijo Edward y salió del consultorio-

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, y su suegro se acercó a tomarle la temperatura y la presión sanguínea.

–¿Hace cuanto tiempo que tuvieron relaciones Edward y tú?

–Hace un par de semanas.. ¿Porqué?-dijo Bella-

–Porque la doctora que te revisó en Brasil dijo que tienes alrededor de dos meses, es imposible que sea así, cierto?

–Si, eso es lo que me tiene impresionada..-dijo Bella-

–Pues verás, hace un par de semanas tuvieron su última relación sexual, pero a lo mejor concibiste a la primera.. En realidad vas a cumplir un mes de embarazo.. Pero el bebé crecerá de prisa.. A lo mejor des a luz alrededor del octavo mes de embarazo o quizás antes.

–Dime la verdad.. ¿Edward sigue con la idea de que me hagas un aborto cierto?-dijo Bella-

–Si, y así estará hasta que acepte que tu quieres tener al bebé.

–¿Crees que pueda llevar este embarazo a término?-dijo Bella-

–Tu embarazo es poco común, no sabemos si el bebé sea completamente humano o sea vampiro. Te seguiré monitoreando para ver como vas con el embarazo, si el vientre sigue cambiando con el pasar de los días, pues a lo mejor tendrás un embarazo vampírico es decir que tendré que hacerte cesárea antes de que el bebé te rompa los huesos, pero si es un embarazo completamente humano, sin ninguna complicación, bueno ya veremos al final como tendrás al bebé, pero lo más seguro sería una cesárea.

–Si el bebé es vampiro, quiere decir que nacerá con colmillos y puede.. puede-dijo Bella-

–Así es, podría desgarrarte por dentro y matarte, no concientemente obviamente pero podría.. Por eso mismo te haremos cesárea.. Solo quiero que tengas paciencia y trates de llevar todos los cuidados, tu vida esta en riesgo, Bella.

–Lo sé, pero el bebé no tiene la culpa-dijo Bella-

El vampiro asintió y caminó hacia la cocina para reunirse con su esposa. Alice entró a la sala y observó a su amiga.

–Bella tienes que.. abortarlo.. tienes que hacerlo-dijo Alice-

–Alice, no lo haré.. Por favor, entiendan que no lo haré..-dijo Bella-

–¿Porque no? Bells, tu vida corre peligro.. Esa cosa o como quiera que se llame te esta matando lentamente.. No sobrevivirás.. No puedo ver tu futuro, ni si quiera la del feto, embrión o como se llame-dijo Alice-

–Alice, eres mi mejor amiga.. Tienes que entenderme-dijo Bella tomando la mano de su amiga-

–No Bella, enserio.. Quiero entenderte, pero sacrificarte por algo que..

–Sacrificar mi vida por alguien a quien amo, es un bebé de quien hablamos, de mi hijo-dijo Bella- No dejaré que nada ni nadie le quite la vida.. Es un milagro lo que esta creciendo aquí-dijo tocando su vientre algo abultado-

–¿Y si mueres? Amiga, no quiero perderte-dijo Alice-

–Yo podré hacerlo, yo sé que podré..-dijo Bella-

Alice abrazó con fuerza a Bella..

–Eres mi mejor amiga, la hermana que nunca tuve.. No quiero perderte..-dijo Alice-

–Alice, tranquila.. Ya verás que me tendrás siempre.. -dijo Bella-

–Eso espero-dijo Alice-

–¿Bella?-dijo Rose y algo confundida le entregó un obsequio a su cuñada- Es para el bebé..

–¿Rose? ¿Te sientes bien?-bromeó Alice-

–Solo quise darle un obsequio a Bella, yo la entiendo.. Yo quisiera estar en su lugar, yo siempre desee tener un hijo, formar una familia.. Y ella.. ella si lo esta logrando.. -dijo Rose- En fin, yo te apoyaré, abre el regalo.

Bella abrió el regalo y se encontró un mameluco amarillo para recién nacido.

–Es muy lindo-dijo Bella- Muchas gracias, Rose

–Por nada, yo.. en fin, tienes mi apoyo para todo lo que necesites..-dijo Rose-

–Gracias-dijo Bella-

Rose se retiró de la habitación, Bella se levantó y fue a buscar a su esposo.

–Edward-dijo Bella al ver a su esposo en su vieja habitación-

–Bella-dijo Edward- Por favor, reflexiona..

–No tengo que pensar en algo que ya pensé y que ya tengo decidido.. Nadie me hará cambiar de opinión-dijo Bella- Edward, por favor.. Necesito de tu apoyo..

–No te apoyaré en esta locura, Bella. No, no y no.. ¿Escuchaste? ¡Esto es una locura! Esa cosa te matará lentamente, día tras día.. Te veré morir y yo no podré hacer nada al respecto..-dijo Edward-

–¿Porque crees que moriré? Tal vez resista, siempre he podido.. Y si tengo que morir, bien.. Lo haré, pero te daré un hijo.. Un hijo que yo deseaba poder darte.. Y por fin esta aquí, algo que creía imposible, ahora es posible.. Es un milagro, Edward.. Un pequeño y hermoso milagro que este bebé este aquí, por alguna razón este bebé se formó en mi vientre.. Nos necesita, te necesita.. Él sabe que eres su padre..

–No lo soy, Bella.. Entiende.. Esa cosa es letal.. Letal.. Te matará..-dijo Edward-

–Edward, por favor.. Confía en mí..

Edward miró a su esposa y salió de la habitación.


	4. Sobreviviendo

Pasaron varias semanas y para Bella fue una gran montaña rusa debido a todos los cambios bruscos en su cuerpo. No puede oler algún perfume fuerte porque en seguida se va al baño a vomitar. Tuvieron que darle suero por que se estaba deshidratando de tanto que vomitaba.

-Tengo más información sobre el embarazo.. Son leyendas, podrían ser ciertas o no-explicó Carlisle-

-Dime que es lo que pasa-dijo Edward-

-Al parecer Bella esta teniendo un embarazo normal, las leyendas dicen que las mujeres que han quedado embarazadas de un vampiro no logran sobrevivir porque el bebé se alimenta de la sangre de sus madres, y al momento de nacer, el niño utiliza sus colmillos para salir desgarrando el útero provocándole una hemorragia letal a la madre y..

-No sigas, fue suficiente-dijo Edward y se levantó del asiento- Bella morirá si sigue así de necia.

-No podemos hacer nada.. Ella tomó la decisión-dijo Carlisle-

-Podemos quítarselo mientras duerme-dijo Edward-

-¿Crees que te lo perdonaría? Ahora importan dos vidas-dijo Carlisle-

-Esa cosa no es una persona, esta matando a Bella.. A mi esposa, no podría verlo o amarlo.. Desearía haber sabido que ocurriría esto para así evitarle tanto sufrimiento.

-No sabíamos que podría suceder.. Por favor, todo esto le hace mal a Bella, si tanto la amas, debes apoyar su decisión, conociéndola no la harás cambiar de opinión y más cuando ella esta por ser madre.

-No quiero perderla, solo pido eso.. -dijo Edward y salió de la habitación para tratar de hablar con su mujer- Bella

-Edward-dijo Bella, Edward notó que estaba más delgada-

-Dios mío, Bella..

-¿Me veo tan mal?-dijo Bella asustada-

-¿Esa cosa te hizo todo esto?

-Debe ser porque tengo náuseas constantes.. Es por eso que bajé de peso, pero ya con las medicinas he mejorado.. No debo perder peso, debo ganarlo para ayudar a que el bebé nazca fuerte y sano-dijo Bella acariciando su vientre-

-Bella, sé que debería apoyarte.. Sé que debería estar en esto contigo, como te lo prometí en el día de nuestra boda.. Pero por favor, trata de entender que si te pierdo..-dijo Edward-

-No me perderás-dijo Bella- Por favor, no seas egoísta y piensa en nuestro hijo.-¿Quieres de dejar de pensar en mi bienestar y centrarte en el de nuestro hijo? Ahora tenemos una vida que depende de nosotros.

-Sé más sobre esto, Carlisle ya me platicó y yo también investigué más a fondo..-dijo Edward- Te haremos un aborto, ya esta decidido.

-No lo permitiré Edward..

-Bella, no seas necia.. Es tu vida la que está en riesgo

-No me importa..-dijo Bella aún mas enojada.. -No mataré a mi bebé.. Ya tomé la decisión.-dijo y salió corriendo de la casa.

-Bella espera.. Bella-dijo Edward desesperado.

Golpeó la pared.. Se dedicó a buscar a su esposa, corrió a toda la velocidad por el bosque, de un lado a otro, se fue al territorio de los hombres lobo.

-¿Qué haces aquí chupasangre?-dijo Jacob- ¿Bella ya se cansó de ti?

-Ya quisieras.. ¿Sabes donde se pudo haber metido?

-¿Acaso juegan a las escondidas? ¿No están un poco grandes para eso?

-Enserio, lobo.. ¿La has visto o no? Es importante.. Su vida corre peligro..

-¿Otra vez los Volturi?

-Algo peor

-No creo que haya nada peor que esas cosas

-Por favor, necesito que me ayudes a buscarla..

-De acuerdo-dijo Jacob-

Edward y Jacob se pusieron a buscarla, de un lado a otro, el vampiro comenzó a desesperarse, y pronto encontro a su esposa en el suelo, y se estaba desangrando.

-Bella-dijo Edward preocupado acercándose a su esposa-Bells..

-Ed..ward-dijo Bella cuando reaccionó pero estaba muy débil- Salva a mi bebé, no dejes que muera, no lo dejes.-susurro a su esposo, Jacob no alcanzó a oírlo, solo Edward.

-Tranquila, hermosa.. todo va a estar bien-dijo Edward pero Bella volvió a desmayarse- Bella, amor.

-Deja de hacer eso, y vamos a llevarla al hospital.. ¿O quieres que muera? Espera.. ¿Porque esta sangrando?-dijo Jacob-

-No hay tiempo para explicartelo, tenemos que llevar a Bella al hospital-dijo Edward tomándola en brazos-

Edward llevó a su esposa a toda prisa a la casa para que Carlisle la revisará de pies a cabeza y detuviera el aborto. Edward estaba caminando de un lado a otro, preocupado por la salud de su esposa, Jacob estaba sentado frente a la puerta, esperando que Carlisle saliera con noticias.

-¿Quieres decirme que ocurre? ¿Porque Bella estaba sangrando? -dijo Jacob-

Pero Edward lo ignoraba.

-Bien cuando salga el doc le preguntaré..-dijo Jacob y en eso sale Carlisle-

-¿Cómo esta Bella?-dijo Edward-

-Pude detener el aborto..-dijo Carlisle y se percató de que estaba Jake-

-¿Aborto? ¿Cómo demonios sucedió? ¿Están locos? ¿Porque no dejaste que perdiera esa cosa? ¿Porque aún no se lo han sacado?-dijo Jacob molesto-

-Bella se niega a que se le practique un aborto-dijo Carlisle-

-Pues parece que la vida de Bella les importa muy poco-dijo Jacob y Edward lo miró con odio-

-No es momento para esto, Bella necesita estar tranquila. Todo esto podría afectarle..-dijo Carlisle-

-¿Está bien? ¿Ya reaccionó?-dijo Edward preocupado-

-Le administré una medicina para calmarle los nervios.. Estaba muy tensa, y eso es muy peligroso en su estado. -dijo Carlisle-

-¿Puedo verla? Te prometo que no le pondré más tensa, es lo que menos quiero..-dijo Edward-

-Por favor, Edward. Su estado es delicado, debe estar en reposo hasta que mejore. -indicó Carlisle-

Edward asintió y entró a la habitación, Bella lo vio entrar y luego fijo su vista en la ventana ignorándolo.

-Bella.. Tienes todo el derecho a estar molesta conmigo. No me he portado muy bien contigo, no sé que me pasa..

-Temes que muera, lo entiendo.. Pero no tienes porque decir todas esas cosas tan horribles.. Es de nuestro hijo de quien hablas, hoy pudimos perderlo.. Se pudo haber muerto.. ¿Eso era lo querías no?-dijo Bella-

-Él se moría y tu te ibas con él, no lo podía permitir.. -dijo Edward- Tuve miedo de perderte..

-¿Y a nuestro bebé?-dijo Bella- ¿No temiste por su vida? ¿Enserio deseabas su muerte?

-Bella, por favor no quiero que me odies.. -dijo Edward- Al verte desagrándote, muriéndo en mis brazos, te juro que me dieron muchas ganas de.. Si tú hubieras muerto por mi descuido, en este mismo instante me hubiera ido a Volterra a que los Volturi me mataran..

-¿Enserio odias tanto al bebé?-dijo Bella-

-No podría odiar algo que tu amas..-dijo Edward-

-Pero no lo quieres, no lo deseas.. cierto? No quieres a este bebé.. -dijo Bella- Si es así, no hay problema, no seré la primera ni la última madre soltera en el mundo

-No Bella, mira.. -dijo Edward y de pronto el vampiro arrugo el ceño-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Edward puso su mano sobre el vientre plano de su esposa..

-Escucho su corazón..

-¿Enserio?

-Vaya que late rápido-sonrió Edward-

-¿Y que más escuchas?

-Pues al parecer repite todo lo que decimos, aún no tiene pensamientos propios porque es un bebé no nato, y son como sensaciones..-explicó Edward- Es tan extraño y confuso.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Bella sonriendo y acarició su vientre-

-Lo siento, Bella.. Perdóname-dijo Edward y luego besó el vientre de su esposa- No debí decir esas cosas tan horribles.. Te apoyaré en lo que decidas..

-¿Pase lo que pase..?-dijo Bella-

Edward suspiró, cerró los ojos y tomó la mano de su esposa..

-Pase lo que pase-dijo Edward-

-Gracias-dijo Bella sonriendo-

Edward le besó la frente..

-Te amo.. -dijo Edward-

-Te amamos-dijo Bella- Este bebé y yo te amamos-dijo entre lágrimas- Malditas hormonas

Edward sonrió, en eso recordó que Jacob estaba afuera esperando que lo dejaran pasar.

-Bella, tienes que saber algo-dijo Edward- Jacob vino a verte.. él ya.. se enteró.. y..

-¿Puedes hacerlo pasar? Te prometo que estoy bien..-dijo Bella-

-No quiero que él te altere..-dijo Edward-

-Estoy bien-dijo Bella- Hazlo-dijo-

Edward salió y Jacob entró de inmediato a la habitación, se sentó en la silla donde se había sentado Edward.

-Creo que ya sabes lo que sucede, cierto?-dijo Bella-

-Si y no estoy de acuerdo-dijo Jacob- ¿Porque insistes en que esa cosa nazca? Mírate, estás pálida y muy delgada.

-Jacob, por favor.. No hagas esto.. Estaré bien..-dijo Bella- Yo sé que podré hacerlo..

-Bella.. Esto es letal, estas muriendo lentamente.. ¿Qué no entiendes que todo esto no tiene sentido?-dijo Jake-

-Claro que lo tiene! Tendré un bebé.. Eso es algo bueno..-dijo Bella- En unos meses tendré a mi hijo en mis brazos-sonrió la joven-

-No Bella, no lo verás..-dijo Jacob-

-Claro que sí, tengo la fuerza..-dijo Bella-

-Bella, vamos.. No me hables en esa forma, yo no soy tu chupasangre, el tal vez crea que podrás salir viva de esto.. Pero esa "cosa" es un asesino.. Morirás y lo dejarás a cargo de alguien que posiblemente lo odie en cuanto te logre matar.

-Edward sería incapaz de odiar a su propio hijo..-dijo Bella-

-No es lo que creía tu chupasangre hace rato-dijo Jacob-

-Jacob, yo podré hacer esto.. Confía en mí-dijo Bella tomando la mano de su amiga-

Jacob soltó la mano de su amiga y se levantó..

-No quiero quedarme a ver como termina esto.. -dijo Jacob y salió de la habitación- Tienes que hacer que aborte-dijo Jake a Edward-

Bella alcanzó a escuchar lo que su amigo le había gritado a su esposo, miró su vientre plano y suspiró, lo acarició con ternura, apenas había podido convencer a su esposo de que la apoyara pero ahora temía que este cambiara de opinión.


	5. ¡Sólo es un bebé!

Para Edward el ver a su esposa tan débil, con poco apetito debido a las náuseas lo hacía sentirse impotente de no poder ayudarla, Bella se la pasaba en el baño vomitando todo lo que probaba, dormía, pero también con eso comenzaron a haber algunos cambios notorios, que los demás asimilaron que quizás el embarazo sería completamente humano.

Bella se paró frente al espejo y notó que tenía más volumen en su vientre, tenía más busto lo que indicaba que todo marchaba en orden, a su esposo solo lo alteraba que Bella no pudiera ingerir nada porque lo vomitaba.

–Debes obligarla a abortar esa cosa-dijo Jacob a Edward-

–Ya lo intenté pero Bella realmente quiere al bebé y yo.. no puedo hacerle eso..

–¿Y si llega a morir? -dijo Jacob-

–Tendrás que hacer lo que siempre quisiste.. -dijo Edward-matarme-continuo-

–No sé porque Bella se encariñó con algo que la está matando.. No come, no duerme.. Se muere.. Debes hacer algo.. Debemos salvarla..-dijo Jacob-

–Entiende Jacob, yo no puedo hacerle eso a Bella.. Bella esta encariñada con.. el bebé..-dijo Edward-

–Eso no es un bebé, no es un bebé-dijo Jacob- Es un montruo, un asesino.. Si llega a morir Bella, esto no será más que tu culpa-dijo el moreno y se retiró de la casa subiendo a su moto completamente molesto-

Edward observó que su esposa estaba parada mirándolo con sus manos sobre su vientre abultado, el vampiro se acercó y le tomó la barbilla..

–No permitiré que maten a mi bebé-dijo Bella a su esposo- ¿Estás comenzando a cambiar de opinión?

–No, Bella.. Por supuesto que no-dijo Edward-

–Pues cambia tu actitud.. Es nuestro hijo, nuestro bebé.. Él no me ha lastimado, lo de esas leyendas tal vez sean ciertas o no, no lo sabemos..-dijo Bella- Es solo un bebé, no puedes simplemente odiarlo, él no tiene la culpa.

–Ya te dije que no puedo odiar a alguien que amas, este niño es parte tuya..

–Es de ambos, Edward.. Tanto tuya como mía-dijo Bella tomando la mano de su esposo y poniéndola sobre su vientre- No puedes dejarnos, no de nuevo..

–¿Crees que soy capaz de abandonarte?-dijo Edward- ¿Y dejarte todo este problema?

–Mi hijo no es un problema, ni es una ameneza.. ni nada de eso-dijo Bella-

–Bella, tienes razón.. Yo lo siento.. Me preocupa que pueda pasar a futuro..

–No pensemos en el futuro, el futuro es incierto.. Pensemos en el hoy, solamente en el hoy.. Disfrutemos de esto-dijo Bella y miró su vientre- Capaz y no se vuelva a repetir..

Edward miró a su esposa y le acarició la mejilla, la amaba y solo quería su bienestar, él no estaba de acuerdo en que ella siguiera el embarazo y sabía que si seguía insistiendo en que abortara para salvarla, podría provocarle otro aborto y quizás no salvarla nuevamente.

–Eres muy fuerte y valiente.. Sabes que te admiro.. -dijo Edward-

–Estoy conciente de que tal vez pueda no salir de esto, pero.. Yo sé que podré, yo podré hacerlo.. por mi hijo, por ti.. -dijo Bella-

–Sólo quiero que estés bien.. -dijo Edward- Yo siempre te pongo en peligro, lo siento..

–Confía en mí.. Este bebé te ama, te ama desde el primer momento en que escuchó tu voz, yo lo sé.. ¿Te imaginas como se ha de sentir sabiendo que su padre no lo ama?-dijo Bella- Es solo un bebé, no lastimes desde antes de nacer.

Edward se puso a la altura del vientre de su esposa..

–Yo hace poco escuché tu corazón-dijo Edward al vientre plano de su esposa- Yo sé que sigues vivo, y sé que tu madre hará todo lo posible porque sigas igual de fuerte y sano.. Eres un pequeño campeón, al igual que tu madre, ambos son fuertes y valientes..

Bella sonrió y acarició el cabello de su esposo..

–¿Puedes creer que ya se me note más la pancita?-dijo Bella, Edward sonrió y besó el vientre de esta.-

–Será mejor que Carlisle te revisé..

–Pero si me siento bien..

–Lo sé, amor.. Pero debemos ver como está el bebé-dijo Edward tomando la mano de su esposa y caminando al consultorio-  
Carlisle la revisó, le checó la presión, la temperatura y todo tipo de analísis, le midió el vientre, la pesó, entre otras cosas.  
–¿Cómo esta todo?-dijo Bella a su suegro-  
–Pues no te mentiré, el bebé esta bien.. Todo va bien, solo que.. he notado que ya no puedo checar con exactitud al bebé.. La membrana que cubre al bebé me lo impide.. Al principio pude notar al embrión pero aún no era tan fuerte..  
–Entonces, la membrana es fuerte como la piel de un vampiro-dijo Edward-  
–Si, pero.. Según mis cuentas, llevas un poco más de tres meses y medio.. Has tenido náuseas, vómito, mareos, y un cierto cambio en el vientre.  
–Así es-dijo Bella-  
–Tu embarazo esta resultando totalmente humano, bueno no del todo porque bueno por la membrana que cubre al bebé..  
–Yo alcancé a oír el corazón del bebé-dijo Edward- Eso quiere decir que tal vez sea más humano que vampiro.  
–Puede ser, pero no hay que descartar la idea de que también puede ser más vampiro que humano, por lo cual aunque sea un embarazo de nueve meses, Bella deberá tener ciertos cuidados, entre reposo y tendrás que estar viniendo cada semana, tal vez el bebé pueda llegar a romperte huesos y.. tendremos que actuar rápido, no te espantes son teorías, Bella.-dijo Carlisle-  
–No estoy asustada-dijo Bella- Estoy nerviosa por lo que pueda pasarle al bebé por algún error que yo cometa durante el embarazo.  
–Estará bien.. pero como dije aunque dure entre ocho y nueve meses, puede que tengas que hacer algo para alimentar al bebé..  
–¿Alimentarme de sangre?-dijo Bella-  
–¿Pero eso no lo hará más fuerte?-dijo Edward-  
–Es posible pero quizás eso ayude a que Bella se recupere de las bajas presiones que ha tenido. Pero lo más importante es que no tenga ningún tipo de estrés..-dijo Carlisle-

–Y como es que nacerá el bebé, Carlisle?

–Pues.. lo más seguro es que tengamos que hacerte cesárea..

–¿Que? -dijo Bella- ¿Hay alguna explicación?

–Pues es.. que.. probablemente si el bebé es mitad vampiro tratará de salir con sus colmillos.. y puede dañarte y matarte.. Así que.. Antes de que cumplas los 9 meses te haremos la cesárea.

–No, Carlisle.. Mi bebé no me hará daño.. Yo podré hacer esto.. Yo podré ayudar a mi bebé a nacer..

–Tu corazón esta haciendo esfuerzo de más.. Lo más probable es que no resista un esfuerzo como ese..

–Pero..-dijo Bella mirando a su esposo en busca de ayuda- Yo sé que podré hacerlo, yo sé que podré

Edward miró a su padre, Carlisle salió de la habitación para dejar solos a la pareja y pudieran platicar al respecto.

–Bella, sé que lo que más quieres en este mundo es que el bebé nazca sano, fuerte y sea feliz..

–Así es..-dijo Bella- Yo sé que podré salir de esto, nadie cree que pueda ser capaz..

–Es que no hay ninguna mujer que haya sobrevivido a esto..-dijo Edward-

–Pero tú puedes, puedes convertirme y ..-dijo Bella-

–El veneno no siempre ayuda-dijo Edward- Pero por ti haré lo que sea, porque tú estés bien y el bebé también. La cesárea es lo mejor que podemos hacer para salvarte, y también al bebé..

–¿Y si algo sale mal?-dijo Bella- ¿Y si el bebé muere?

–Te prometo hacer todo lo posible porque nuestro hijo viva.. -dijo Edward- Pero quiero que prometas que dejarás que te practiquemos la cesárea, si llegas a los nueve meses estándo fuerte, será increíble pero y si no.. ¿Y si te debilitas aún más? Tu corazón puede que esté muy débil para entonces, no permitiré que te arriesgues a dar a luz de forma humana, además es imposible.. De los pocos casos que hay en el mundo, los niños vampiros nacen de forma violenta y..

–Las madres mueren.. cierto?-dijo Bella-

–Si.. Pero yo no permitiré eso.. Yo te haré la cesárea, Carlisle estará ahí y me ayudará a que todo salga bien.. Lo prometo..

–Salva a mi hijo, pase lo que pase.. Debes elegirlo a él..-dijo Bella- Yo sé que harás lo correcto..

–No digas esas tonterías, Bella.. Estarás bien, sé que te imaginabas que porque esta resultando un embarazo más humano, el bebé también nacería de esa forma..-dijo Edward- Es casi imposible que llegue a suceder.. –Sólo no hagas ninguna otra tontería..

–¿Llamas tontería a que siga con el embarazo?-dijo Bella-

–No me refería a eso, me refiero a que no estés queriendo moverte de un lado a otro-dijo Edward- Debemos evitar que la gente te vea..

–¿Que pasará con Charlie?-dijo Bella-

–Él cree que estás enferma.. -dijo Edward- Pero debes decirle tú misma, que estás enferma..

–Pero si es un embarazo normal, puede verme no hay problema..-dijo Bella-

–¿Y que le diremos? Que quedaste embarazada en la Luna de Miel? Me matará con la mirada-dijo Edward-

–Eso es lo bueno, eres antibalas.-dijo Bella-

–Ya pensaremos en una idea mejor para tratar de que esto no se salga de las manos y..-dijo Edward- Alguien más se entere..

–¿Tratas de decirme que alguien quiere hacerle daño a mi bebé?-dijo Bella-

–La tribu de los Quilute.. Ellos.. Los lobos, ellos son los que te quieren hacer daño..-dijo Edward-

–¿Jacob fue capaz de decírles? ¡Cómo se le ocurre!-dijo Bella molesta-

–Tranquila, Jacob esta molesto pero sería incapaz de permitir que te lastimen.. cierto?-dijo Edward-

–Pero a mi hijo si..-dijo Bella- Quiere que mi hijo muera.. -dijo triste- Él como todos cree que no sobreviviré a esto..

–Bella, por favor.. Trata de calmarte..-dijo Edward acariciando la mejilla de su esposa-

Bella y Edward se fueron a la recámara principal, Bella se recostó y se quedó dormida, el vampiro la observaba fijamente y notó que su esposa comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío, le tocó la frente..

–Bella, estas hirviendo.. Carlisle.. Carlisle!-gritó Edward- Bella, despierta.. por favor..

Pero Bella apenas y abrió los ojos, de pronto se enderezó y se giró hacia un costado y vomitó sangre..

–Dios mío!-dijo Edward-

Carlisle llegó de inmediato y le controló los signos vitales a su nuera, le puso suero y le bajó la temperatura.

–¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -dijo Edward a su padre-

–Bella al parecer por lo mismo que está débil sufrió una infección que le provocó las convulsiones, pero estará bien.. Debe tomar este medicamento..

–¿Y porque vomitó sangre?

–Es por lo mismo del embarazo vampírico-humano-explicó Carlisle- Su cuerpo quiere aceptar la sangre que esta tomando Bella para alimentar al bebé.. Y pues Bella contrajo una infección que le provocó esto, pero ya esta estable.. Debes tratar de que coma fruta y que beba toda la sangre posible..-indicó el padre de Edward-

–¿Crees que siga así durante los meses que restan?-dijo Edward preocupado-

–Habrá que esperar.. Habrá la forma de que tanto Bella como el bebé permanazcan fuertes, tal vez con el paso del embarazo, Bella comience a tener antojos y a subir de peso, síntomas de embarazo normales.-dijo Carlisle-

–Espero y sea así.. No me gustaría verla así todo lo que falta.-dijo Edward-

Al pasar las semanas Bella comenza a tener más síntomas de embarazo, su vientre ya era un poco más notable, Carlisle les dió la noticia de que el bebé no le ha fracturado ningún hueso, por lo tanto todo va en orden, solo que el bebé esta haciendo que Bella se debilite por el enorme esfuerzo que hace su corazón al bombear sangre para alimentar al bebé.

-Debes tomar estas pastillas, Bella.. Son vitaminas..

-¿No le hará daño al bebé?

-No, claro que no.. Tu bebé esta creciendo muy bien.. Todo esta en orden, solo que tiene características de un feto más grande, por ejemplo se movió cuando tenías solo 8 semanas de gestación, eso podemos decir que es una criatura algo especial o avanzado para su corta edad.. ¿Aun no ha pateado?

-No..

-Eso puede explicar porque no tienes nada roto.. -dijo Carlisle..-Debes alimentarte.. El bebé necesita nutrirse.. y tú también.. Debes estar fuerte para el parto..

–Cuanto tiempo me falta de embarazo?

–Calculo que unos cinco meses.. -dijo Carlisle- No es con exactitud pero pues con las medidas de tu panza y pues he podido hacerte exámenes vaginales, al parecer si tienes entre dieciseis y dieciocho semanas. El hacerte ese tipo de exámenes es la única forma de verificar al bebé, no con exactitud pero al menos logramos ver un poco.-explicó-

La pareja asintió, Bella miró su vientre estaba preocupada por lo que podía pasar, trataba de ocultar sus nervios.. ¿Jamás volvería a ver a su padre? ¿Qué pasaría con su madre? Edward notó que la mirada café de su esposa reflejaba miedo, y nervios..

–Cariño.. Jacob esta afuera.. Quiere hablar contigo..

–Si me tratará de convencer sobre abortar a mi bebé.. No lo haré-dijo Bella-

–Lo sé, ya se lo expliqué más de una vez.. -dijo Edward- Pero él insiste en hablar contigo.

–Bien, quiero verlo-dijo Bella-

Edward asintió y dejó pasar a Jacob.  
–Jacob, no la alteres-dijo Edward y después salió de la habitación-

–Veo que sigues necia en tener a ese montruo-dijo Jacob-

–No es un mountruo, es un bebé.. Solo eso..-dijo Bella-

–Sam está esperando a que se descuiden para evitar que nazca ese niño o lo que sea que te este destruyendo por dentro.-dijo Jacob- Entiendes, no debes salir para nada..

–Jacob, sé que tú tampoco quieres que nazca este bebé, pero yo sé que todo saldrá bien.. -dijo Bella-

–No sobrevivirás.. -dijo Jacob- Estás débil y no lograrás verlo.. Así que no tiene caso que sigas haciendo esto, solo lastimas a todos.

–Sólo hago lo que cualquier madre haría por sus hijos-dijo Bella-

–¿A que costo? -dijo Jacob- ¿De tu vida?

–Jake, no insistas.. Mi bebé nacerá y punto..

–Jacob.. Ya suficiente-dijo Edward entrando a la habitación- Esto afecta a Bella.. No podemos hacer que se estrese..

–El feto esta matando a Bella, chupasangre..-dijo Jacob molesto- Si ella muere, tú serás el único responsable.

–Basta-dijo Bella- Nadie morirá.. Y si llega a pasar, podré morir en paz.. porque mi hijo estará aquí y será feliz..

–Pero no tendrá a su madre.. Y créeme no es bonito crecer sin tu mamá-dijo Jacob y salió de la habitación-

Bella se puso sus manos en el rostro y comenzó a llorar, Edward la abrazó, todavía le quedaban muchas cosas por pasar a Bella y Edward, cosas duras, hermosas y tristes.


End file.
